The present invention relates to a fifth wheel assembly.
The present invention further relates to a method for operating said assembly.
Different fifth wheel assemblies are previous known disclosing slide mountings enabling repositioning the fifth wheel for different driving conditions, see for example EP0052792A2.
It is desirable to optimize the conditions not only for the driving purpose but also for the coupling situations.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a fifth wheel assembly for coupling a trailer to a truck tractor is provided, said assembly comprising a fifth wheel and a supporting structure for supporting the fifth wheel on a rear part of the tractor truck, said supporting structure including a sliding arrangement enabling the fifth wheel to be repositioned between different positions, wherein the fifth wheel is repositionable between one or more forward, normal operating positions and one or more rear coupling/disconnecting positions, and said assembly includes a plurality of sensors positioned on the supporting structure and on the fifth wheel, said sensors being included in a control system for predetermined information and/or control of operating conditions, and said control system is operable to control said operating conditions in respect of at least one of: height, axle load, traveled distance, maximum speed.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a method of operating a fifth wheel assembly for coupling a trailer to a truck tractor is provided, said assembly comprising a fifth wheel and a supporting structure for supporting the fifth wheel on a rear part of the truck tractor, said supporting structure including a sliding arrangement enabling the fifth wheel to be repositioned between different positions. The method includes steps of (a) repositioning the fifth wheel between at least positions and at least one rear coupling/disconnecting positions, and (b) sensing said positions by means of a control system for predetermined information and/or control of operating conditions, said control system being operable to control said operating conditions in respect of at least one of: height, axle load, traveled distance, maximum speed.